ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam
The ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom is the successor to the destroyed Freedom Gundam and the brother unit of the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam. It is piloted by Kira Yamato. Technology and Characteristics A mobile suit tuned to meet Kira Yamato's need, Strike Freedom has Variable Phase Shift Armor and like its predecessor, Freedom, is primarily armed with powerful ranged weapons. It armaments includes head-mounted CIWS, a torso-mounted multi-phase beam cannon, hip-mounted railguns, combine-able beam sabers and beam rifles, DRAGOON pods controlled by the new Super DRAGOON system and beam shields. It is also equipped with "Voiture Lumière" propulsion system named Wings of the Skies, Neutron Jammer Canceller and powered by the new Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor. Strike Freedom's design focuses on mobility rather than armor strength as Kira is rarely hit, and as the beam shields can compensate for the defensive fragility. To complement this, the internal skeleton also has PS armor. The suit also has full flight capabilities in the atmosphere, the ability to lock on to and attack multiple targets, which is known as "Full Burst Mode", and can dock with the METEOR weapon system to augment its already impressive firepower. Features ;*High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode :A configuration in which Strike Freedom's 8 wings are unfolded for higher maneuverability during aerial combat. When in space, the deployment of the wings can enhance Strike Freedom's AMBAC capabilities. ;*Voiture Lumiere :The Strike Freedom is equipped with a variant of the "Voiture Lumiere" propulsion system in its wings that can be used only after the DRAGOONs are deployed. When activated, the system forms "Wing of the Skies", similar to those of the Destiny "Wings of Light", allowing it to accelerate at incredible rate and to quickly dodge the most intense enemy beam barrages. ;*Multi-Lock Weapons System ("Full Burst Mode") :The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Strike Freedom to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. The system's power is an improvement over the Freedom's original system, as the DRAGOONs allow the suit a larger firing range, granting it a full 360 degree range of attack capability. ;*Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor :Like the other new Gundams, the Strike Freedom mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time and enough power to use both the METEOR unit, and the Variable Phase Shift armor. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :A device built into the mobile suit to counter the effects of ZAFT's Neutron Jammers. This gives the Strike Freedom the ability to use its Hyper-Deuterion Reactor without the risk of being shut down. ;*Operating System :The Strike Freedom uses the Mobile Suit Operation System '''G'eneration U'nsubdued '''N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex'' operating system. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of '''Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. Armaments ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :An improved version of Phase Shift Armor, VPS armor is capable of automatically changing its strength, as well as color and power consumption in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. ;*MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS :As with most other mobile suits, the Strike Freedom features two head-mounted CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and enemy units at close range. ;*EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON System :The DRAGOON system is the Strike Freedom's newest feature and two DRAGOON pods, each with one MA-80V beam assault cannon, are stored on each of the 8 wings. The Strike Freedom's DRAGOONs do not require pilots with a high degree of spatial awareness to effectively control them due to a quantum computer network built into the system. Kira prefers to use the DRAGOONs to attack enemy units/ships from long-range and often in conjunction with all the other weapons. :8 names of angels were given to Strike Freedom's DRAGOON pods. They are Uriel, Metatron, Seraphiel, Hemuel, Gabriel, Jophiel, Zaphklel and Raphael. ;*MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber :The suit's main close combat weapon, a pair of them are mounted on the hips. They are also used by ∞ Justice, and are enhanced version of the ones used by Justice and Freedom. The two beam sabers can also be combined together to form a dual-beam saber/beam javelin. ;*MA-M21KF Beam Rifles :The Strike Freedom can store two high-energy MA-M21KF beam rifles on its hips, and they can be swiveled to the rear skirt armor when the "Xiphias 3" rail cannons are used. The beam rifles can be combined to form one long- range beam (sniper) cannon, in a manner similar to that of the GAT-X103 Buster Gundam, likely increasing their range and output in the process. Kira's habit of taking out multiple targets at once is enhanced with the use of two beam rifles instead of one. ;*MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon :Mounted on the lower part of the top torso, the model type fielded by the Strike Freedom is similar in to the ones equipped on ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam & ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam. Its attack output and strength is strong enough to stop Destiny's long-range cannon attack. ;*MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons :An upgraded version of the "Xiphias" rail cannons of the original Freedom is mounted on Strike Freedom's hips, which can be swapped to the rear skirt armor to make room for storing its beam rifles. Like its predecessor, the "Xiphias 3" Rail Cannons can also be used to attack enemy units in the water, which gives the Strike Freedom a quite efficient way to fight underwater MS and vessels. They are powerful enough to punch through most conventional armor, and accurate enough to be used to destroy small arms, such as the Destiny's beam boomerangs. ;*MX2200 Beam Shield Generator :Strike Freedom has a beam shield generator on each of its forearms. They can effectively block most beam attacks, but fluctuate if the beam strike is too powerful. Kira Yamato was seen using the Strike Freedom's beam shields both defensive, such as when blocking Destiny's beam sword, and offensive, by ramming them at Legend's torso. ;*Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer METEOR unit :Like its predecessor, Freedom, Strike Freedom can dock with the METEOR unit, a large mobile weapons platform with powerful thrusters and an even more powerful armament of battleship-caliber beam cannons, large beam swords, and dozens of heavy missile launchers. History Construction The direct successor of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, the Strike Freedom was originally built by ZAFT as a prototype machine for eventual mass-production. Development itself, which had started in the same time period as its predecessor, was behind schedule and could not be completed in time due to technical limitations in developing the DRAGOON System. Furthermore, development was influenced by the Junius Treaty and data regarding existing development on the unit, was to be sealed. It remained an incomplete unit with the outbreak of the Second Bloody Valentine War. However, the design data(or perhaps the incomplete unit) was stolen by Terminal, who also deleted the data from the ZAFT Integrated Design Bureau's servers. Redevelopment of the Strike Freedom's was carried out by Terminal, based on the operational data of the Freedom and supervised by Kira Yamato. In fact, Strike Freedom is redesigned and modified on the basis that it will become Kira's personal MS. It also incorporated the latest MS technology from both ZAFT and Terminal. Debut The Strike Freedom made its debut in C.E. 74, when Kira boarded the Eternal in a damaged MBF-P02 Strike Rouge Gundam after coming to the aid of Andrew Waltfeld and then launched in the Strike Freedom to defend the ship from a ZAFT attack force. Kira, with the Strike Freedom, successfully disabled 25 ZAKUs and GOUFs within two minutes and then proceeded to disable three Nazca-class destroyers. Second Battle of ORB When it arrived on Earth along with the ZGMF-X12D Astray Out Frame D piloted by Flay Allster and the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam (piloted by Lacus Clyne, delivered for Athrun Zala's use), it immediately confronted the ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam, piloted by Rey Za Burrel, breaking up its battle with the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam(piloted by Kira's twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha). The initial clash between the two suits resulted in Strike Freedom gaining the upper hand by destroying some of the DRAGOON pods, which forced Rey to retreat.